April pool's day
by glockcourage
Summary: Summary: Just a fluffy oneshot...Comes after A read Valentines fic which comes after A write spelled Christmas.


Disclaimer: Kishimoto owns Naruto, idea inspired by Aluette

A/N: After the _**A write spelled Christmas**_ and _**A read Valentines **_fic, _**April pool's day**_ is next. I think it would make sense on its own but it is really intended to be a part of a sort of _Special Occasion collection. _

**Book an April pool's day**

"Come on get up" Temari grasps Shikamaru's right hand, forcing him to get up from his reclining position on the ground.

"Why" Shikamaru continues to lie like a dead log.

"Just move your damn butt!" Temari bends down lower towards her husband, towing both his arms.

"Tch"

Temari let go of Shikamaru's arms, anymore pulling on her part would leave some damage on the young man. Temari then blows on her bangs from the exertion, trying to reason instead with her recalcitrant husband "I reserve a pool for our private use today"

"Isn't that expensive?"

"Ass, it's also almost our first year anniversary!"

"Woman that's still several weeks away" Shikamaru argues "Or it's you who has forgotten the date. Because I am sure it's not this week or even next week. It's..."

"Dammit Shikamaru! I know when! You obviously don't have any idea how hard to book and organize these things? The least you could do is say thank you"

"Thank you" Shikamaru says obviously not meaning it.

"Yeah right" Temari crosses her hands on her chest and glares at the man on the ground.

Shikamaru rises up on his feet instantly, upon noticing the kunoichi's emerging temper. As he pats his backside to remove the dirt that clung on the back of his shirt and pants, he agrees casually "Alright. Let's go" then standing properly, Shikamaru turns to face Temari and suddenly grins, showing his excitement at the prospect.

-o0o—

"Temari, what's the meaning of this?" Shikamaru remarks a bit dryly, stopping abruptly at the entrance.

"A pool rented for our private use. I even have to brandish Gaara's name to avail this one. The owner said that during this time, there are a lot of visitors so to be sure of private use one has to reserve several months early. This is the only date I could get that's closest to our anniversary so I think we are lucky to get this one"

"I don't mean that. I mean that" Shikamaru points towards the pool.

Temari follows Shikamaru's index finger, pretending ignorance "That's Gaara, Matsuri, Kankuro. I don't know the girl he's with. She looks slutty in that thing don't you think? Your mom. Hi Yoshino!" Temari shouts and raises her hand to wave at her mother-in-law "Your dad. Ino stopping Choji from taking that meat, Choji... Where's Naruto? He's not here yet"

"What are they doing here?"

"I invited them" Temari left Shikamaru's side to approach the group.

"Hey wait!" Shikamaru walks faster to catch up with Temari, holding on to her arm to stop her, he whispers "I though you said this is for our first year anniversary. Shouldn't we be celebrating this _alone_?"

"Ass! When we got married these people are not present. This is the least we could do!" Temari hisses through her teeth, pretending to smile so the others at the pool won't think they are arguing.

"Does that mean you regret eloping with me?" Shikamaru scratches his head, looking a bit surprised and hurt "Tch Temari you should have told me that..."

Temari removes Shikamaru's fingers one by one from around her arm as she counts "First, I do not regret marrying you. Second, eloping was fun. It's something we could brag about to our children. Third, if we didn't close our eyes and just do it, I doubt we'll be able to. Fourth, I love you. And fifth, who needs this bunch of people then. We could get married if you and I both agree, don't you think?"

"Yeah" Relieved, Shikamaru's lips lift at a corner.

"But I still would have wanted them to attend our wedding. I understand we couldn't do it then. Me being the reason. I truly think that it would harm my brother's leadership if people in Suna think that both me and my brother are closer to someone from Konoha rather than someone from Suna and they might start asking about our allegiance. At the time I couldn't afford to let the people of Suna question Gaara's loyalties. By eloping with you and not seeking my brother's approval, I have shown to Suna that my brother is among those that I betrayed and hope that Suna would not take it against my brother"

"I know that" Shikamaru agrees quietly "And you are right the least I could do is thank you"

"Hmp. Don't go lazing around then and help me deal with all these people"

"Nah! It's the woman's responsibility to deal with those kinds of things"

This time it's Temari who clamps her hand around Shikamaru's forearm to drag him towards the pool side where the others are "You don't get off that easily"

"Oi Tema—GAARA!" Naruto has just arrived and upon spotting Gaara, runs and overtakes the couple blocking his path in favour of approaching Gaara immediately. Remembering his manners Naruto turns around "Oi Shikamaru!"

Putting his foot down, Shikamaru nods at the male blond shinobi then follows with his eyes Naruto's faster progress towards the group, disgust lacing his voice, Shikamaru mumbles "Oi Temari don't you think our presence is a bit superfluous? They seem to be doing just fine on their own"

"Just be glad we didn't do this on our actual wedding or we would end up throwing all these people for ignoring us" Temari grunts her agreement.

"Tch. If we did this on our real wedding date I wouldn't mind throwing these people...maybe except Gaara" Shikamaru notices Gaara's eyes on him "Yeah definitely not Gaara. I'll let you throw him out"

4/1/11

A/N: Hmn this is supposed to be an April Fool's day fic but one stupid thing lead to being unable to upload on time and plus I think it's *hmn won't tell*.

Gomen, I ended uploading it anyway on a Black Saturday *my family usually goes to the beach at this date* since _**The book two: Inside the rabbit whole **_didn't write itself for Easter...so to cheer myself up I uploaded this...

Happy Easter!


End file.
